Lost At Sea
by Soldier78
Summary: This is my version of Lost at Sea. After being lost at sea, hell breaks loose by a storm, after saving a friend, Maddy is swept away from her friends washing up on shore and discovered by the Nishaw Tribe. Cody/Bailey Rated T for blood and minor swears
1. All I Want Is To Get Warm

Lost at Sea- My version

Ch.1: All I Want is To Get Warm

Waves became even choppier as Cody and Bailey continued to argue which direction the sail should lead. Maddy was sitting next to Zack, trying to warm herself up with her thin jacket on her back. Drips of water splashed into the boat and the water collected at the keel of the boat. Maddy rubbed her fists together and exhaled some breath into her hands.

Storm clouds above began to roll in, darkening the sky and blocking the bright shining moon. Waves were becoming more violent and the boat was rocking more dangerously as Cody and Bailey yelled at each other.

"I say we go do west!" Cody shouted.

"North!" Bailey hollered back. Maddy rolled her eyes, annoyed by this stupid argument. It seemed like everyone else was sick of it too.

"Cody what grade do you have in geography?" Zack stepped in.

"An A+" Cody boasted in Bailey's face.

"Bailey?" London asked.

"an A++!" Bailey boasted back, doing the same thing he did to her. Maddy rolled my eyes.

"There's no such thing!" Cody claimed.

"There is if you earn one!" Bailey shouted back.

"I say Bailey should be in charge of the sailing" Woody said.

"Yeah," everyone but Maddy agreed.

"Who agrees with me?" Cody asked, trying to get at least some support. Maddy didn't say anything. She just sat there, trying to get some warmth.

"Maddy?" Bailey asked.

"I'm not going to answer" Maddy muttered. "All I want is to get warm"

By that time, all hell broke loose.

To be continued.


	2. Cody!

Lost at Sea- My version

Ch.2: Cody!

A huge bright light flashed out of the sky followed by a huge boom. Everyone fell silent. The boat rocked more violently as waves attacked the boat. Water splashed into the boat and gathered at the bottom of the boat. Everyone was getting hit with tons of water. Bailey grabbed Cody after another wave hit the boat, she hid her face into his chest. Cody held her. He looked at the sail.

"The sail!" he cried. He let go of Bailey and ran to it. He tried to take it apart. "Help me Zack!"

Zack helped Cody try to free the ropes. They tried to untie a rope that connected the top of the 1st oar to the emergency blanket. London screeched about her hair getting wet.

"My hair!"

Cody tried freeing the other oar. He stopped and shouted to everyone.

"I need a knife!" he shouted. Maddy put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a pocketknife. She got up and walked to the sail.

"I have one" Maddy said. She saw through the ropes with her knife, but it was going slowly.

"Hurry up!" Woody cried.

"It's too dull!" Maddy shouted.

"Here," Cody said. Maddy handed him the knife and he slit the rope in half. He then worked on the other one. All the sudden, the most enormous wave anyone on that boat had ever seen attacked the boat, sending tons of sea water towards Cody and the rest. They all ducked but Cody was hit the hardest and he was knocked over the boat. The wave carried him away from the boat.

"CODY!" Bailey shouted.

To be continued.


	3. He'll Drown if I Don't

Lost at Sea- My version

Ch.3: He'll Drown if I Don't!

Everyone saw Cody in the water, drifting away from them. He tried swimming. Everyone tried to do everything they could to get him back, the storm was worse than ever before. Cody fought the deadly ocean current. He paddled but the waves still carried him away. Soon he stopped paddling after a wave crashed over him.

"NO!" Bailey shouted. Maddy checked the ocean then looked at everyone. She got up and upzipped her jacket with rapid force, she then took off her socks and shoes. Bailey put a hand on her arm. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm saving your boyfriend!" Maddy shouted.

"Are you nuts?!" Zack shouted.

"He'll drown if I don't!" Maddy shouted. She ran to the boat's ledge and jumped over the ledge. She dove into the water and swam. She swam to the surface and took in air. She looked around for Cody. She saw him sinking into the water. She held her breath and dove into the water. She swam to him, she reached out to him, she wrapped her around his waist and put his arm around her neck. She swam to the surface. Cody and Maddy both coughed out water and swam to the boat, as the storm was dying down. Or so they thought.

Cody still held onto Maddy as Maddy swam with one arm to the boat. She made her way to the boat, Zack reached out to Cody. Maddy helped lift him into the boat. She gripped the boat but another wave hit and Maddy let go, taking her with the waves.

"Maddy!" someone from the boat shouted. Maddy tried to swim to the lifeboat but the waves were to strong for her to swim in that direction.

In the lifeboat, Bailey was holding Cody's head upwards with her arm and had her hand on his chest, but she looked at the ocean where Maddy was taken. Cody looked in that direction too. Bailey's eyes were filled with tears. Zack and Woody bowed their heads.

"We have to save her" Zack said.

"It wouldn't do any good" Bailey said. She bowed her head. "She's gone"

Cody looked at Bailey. He took her hand on his chest. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Let's hope for the best" Cody said. Bailey nodded.

To be continued.


	4. The Nishaw Tribe

Lost at Sea- My version

Ch.4: The Nishaw Tribe

The waves were dying down and the storm was beginning to pass. Maddy's body washed up on a nearby island. Two girls discovered her while they picked fruit off their trees. They ran to their home which was a village not far from the shore, announcing there was a body on the shoreline and it wasn't one of them.

Two men were sent by the Great Chief Takanyn. They ran to the shore and saw the girl's body. One of them knelt down and put his head in her chest, listening for a heartbeat. He said something in a different language as Maddy began to wake up. She couldn't make out the words she was hearing. But she knew it was a different language. The man gasped saying something else.

"Hello?" Maddy greeted. "Who are you?"

The man said something else. They grabbed her by the arms and dragged her away.

"What are you doing?!" Maddy shouted beginning to get things through. One of them said something else like "shut up" or "be quiet"

Finally they pulled her into the village. She was on the ground. But she rolled up on her stomach and then on her knees. She looked up and saw the Chief standing right in front of her. His staff only inches from her face.

"Who are you?" the Chief barked. Maddy got up on her feet. She swayed a bit to her right but she regained balance.

"I am known as Maddy" Maddy introduced.

"What are you doing here?" the Chief barked, hitting the ground with his staff.

"My friends and I were accidently were sent adrift from the ship we were on. A storm came and knocked my friend off into the water and carried him away, but I went in and saved him. He managed to get back on the boat but I didn't and I washed up here" Maddy said. "But who are you?"

"We are the Great People of the Nishawniera Tribe" the Chief stated proudly. She looked around. Men wore paint of bold colors, blue, red and black on their arms and legs and anywhere else. They also wore a headband with a feather sticking out, so did young boys. They wore hide pants and no shirt. The girls wore hide shirts and hide pants with sandals. Little girls held little dolls.

"Of course" Maddy said. "The Nishaw Tribe"

"You heard of us?" said a boy, who stood right behind his chief.

"Yes indeed I have" Maddy said. "You are all famous for being the smallest group of Native Americans and also famous for disappearing, leaving no trace of any descendants. All that was left of your tribe were the great artifacts. We all thought the Nishaw Tribe was extinct."

"Now you know our hiding place" the Chief said. "We must put you to death"

"Father!" the boy said. "Don't kill her!"

"Son, we cannot let her live. She knows where we are hiding and she when she leaves she'll tell our place with her people" the Chief said.

"I promise" Maddy begged. "I will not tell"

"It is too late, we have seen your kind" the Chief said. "We were close of being invaded by you Whites. But we killed them all before they had their chance"

"Father is there some other way!" the boy said. The Chief thought about it.

"Alright," the Chief said. "No killing"

Maddy was relieved.

"But," the Chief said. "You must stay on this island forever with us. We cannot be endangered again."

Maddy nodded.

"If you are too stay here forever you must be a part of the village" the Chief said. "You will work hard like the rest of us"

"I understand" Maddy said.

"My son Chentin will show you our way of life" the Chief said. Maddy nodded.

"Thank you" Maddy said. "For sparing my life"

The Chief looked at her. Chentin walked to her.

"Come White Girl," he said. "Let's go take a walk"

Maddy nodded and followed him.

To be continued.


	5. Becoming One Of Us

Lost at Sea-My version

Ch.5: Becoming One of Us

Chentin and Maddy were walking in the forest.

"I'm sorry about my father" Chentin apologized.

"Its fine" Maddy said.

"He can be a bit-what do you call it?" Chentin asked.

"Hard-headed?" Maddy asked. Chentin nodded.

"He is normally not like that," Chentin said. "But he gets like that when he hears about White people"

"What is he so afraid of?" Maddy asked, while they stopped.

"Years ago," Chentin said. "When my father was younger, White people found our village they came here to search the island, they carried big spears that could fire bullets. They found our tribe and attacked, my father and the rest of the men defended our village while the rest of my people ran for safety. My father and the men wiped out the White Men, killed them all. Many of our people were killed and my father escaped death with a wound to his shoulder. Ever since then he kept his guard on when it came to White people"

They started walking again.

"We are normally not like that" Maddy explained. "Not anymore at least"

"I wish I could explain that to my father" Chentin said. Maddy nodded.

"What is your name again?" Maddy asked.

"Chentin" Chentin replied. "But you can just call me Chen. My friends call me that"

Maddy nodded.

"And you are Maggy?" he asked.

"Maddy" Maddy corrected, chuckling a bit.

"Maddy," he said. "Pretty name"

"Oh thanks" Maddy said.

"Where are you from?" Chen asked.

"I'm from America" Maddy said. "Chicago"

"Where is that?" Chen asked.

"It's right near the middle of the country" Maddy explained.

"And what brings you here?" Chen asked.

"Well like I mentioned back at the camp, I said I was washed up here on shore" Maddy said. "But before that I was on a cruise ship with some friends of mine and we sailed the seven oceans while getting an education"

"What is a education?" Chen asked.

"Its when you go to school," Maddy explained. "There are three main levels of education, grade school, high school in which I'm in and College"

Chen nodded.

"It gradually gets harder when you achieve the levels you complete" Maddy explained. Chen nodded again. "What is life like here?"

"We mostly try to survive out here" Chen said. "The men like me hunt while the girls and women are back at the village sewing, cleaning and building our tents."

"Tepees?" Maddy asked. Chen nodded. "What do I got to do to be a part of your village?"

"You need to prove at what you can do" Chen said. "Becoming one of us is harder than it looks."

"I don't expect it to be easy" Maddy said.

"We should probably head back," Chen said. "My father will be soon wondering where we are"

Maddy nodded.

To be continued.


	6. Right Behind You!

Lost at Sea- My version

Ch.6: Right Behind You

A week had passed, Maddy was beginning to be more like a Nishawan. Her main part in the tribe was hunting, fishing, watching little kids and helping with their trade. Maddy had learned that the Nishaw tribe was all spread out along the island. The Chief began to like Maddy and her huge help to the tribe.

Chen and Maddy were becoming the best of friends along with Chen's cousin Kalaoinee, whom they just called Kala. Chen and Maddy were out hunting with another group. Maddy was wearing her normal clothing but she bared the arms of the Nishaw. She had a quiver on her back, a knife made out of stone that stuck behind her belt along her right side. She also carried her bow made out of an oak tree. Chen and Maddy were looking around for any sign of game. They entered deeper into the forest. They kept full alarm though of tigers, bears or even lions. They heard a twig snap, it brought their attention.

"Was that you?" Maddy asked. Chen shook his head. "Wasn't me"

"Keep full alarm" Chen said. "It may be a predator or a prey"

All the sudden, they heard several twigs snapped. Maddy took out an arrow and set it along her bow. She pulled back her string.

"Show yourself!" Maddy shouted. They saw men popping out of the bushes and jumping out of trees. They all gathered in a circle with Maddy and Chen in the middle. They gained on them. Maddy pulled back her arrow once more.

"Who are they?" Maddy asked. "I know for certain they ain't you or your people"

"The Shuwai" Chen said. "The Shuwai Tribe is Our Enemy"

"Um, hi guys" Maddy greeted, a bit frightened. "I'm Maddy and this is Chen-"

"Nija Haren!" shouted one man.

"What'd he say?" Maddy asked looking at Chen over the shoulder.

"Basically shut up" Chen said.

"Ruyo Jolkar en ja garona" said another man, coming into the middle. He paced back and forth looking at the two.

"What?" Maddy asked.

"He said we are from the enemy village" Chen said.

"Oh" Maddy said. "La Ko Reo"

They laughed.

"What did I just say?" Maddy asked.

"We are fools" Chen said.

"Should I shut up now?" Maddy suggested.

"I think so" Chen suggested back.

"Alright I will" Maddy said.

"Nah Tu Ken" Chen spoke.

"Far Den Na" one man spoke in an aggressive tone. He spoke to the rest of the men. "Fargo"

They were gaining up at them.

"Run" Chen said. Maddy and Chen turned and they ran for their lives. The Shuwai men chased them. They yelled in their Indian cry as Chen and Maddy ran. They ducked under low branches but sometimes getting snagged by their branches. They jumped over big rocks and trunks, fallen trees and small creeks. They came to a huge river that was too wide to jump. They stopped. They were trapped. They heard them coming.

"What should we do?" Maddy asked. Chen turned to the river.

"Jump in the river" Chen said.

"Are you crazy?!" Maddy shouted. Chen shrugged and jumped in from the bank. She heard the Shuwai coming. "Right behind you!"

She jumped into the river and looked under the water for Chen. They swam away up the river and went up for air, but they hid behind some water plants. They stayed silent as the Shuwai were talking again, but then they left in their direction. Chen reached up for the low branch that belonged to a tree. He pulled himself up and then offered his hand to Maddy. Maddy grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"Where are they?" Maddy asked.

"Probably ran back to their part of the island" Chen said as they began to head back to their village after jumping out of the tree.

"What does the Shuwai tribe have against us?" Maddy asked as they walked.

"For many generations the Shuwai tribe had been our enemy" Chen said.

"Why?" Maddy asked.

"They were and are an aggressive tribe that thinks that they are the most powerful tribe. For years they attacked other tribes and wiped them out. When we settled here, there were three other tribes. The Shuwai, the Tomans and the Whyonni. The Shuwai wiped out both tribes and when we came along they tried to wipe us out too. But one day, they attacked us and we defended our land. We managed to win, becoming the most strongest tribe and from then on the Shuwai tried anything to get us from their loss." Chen explained.

"Wow" Maddy said interested.

"We worry both about White Man and Shuwai" Chen said. They entered into the village, the Chief walked up to them.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"We were attacked by Shuwai" Chen explained to his father. "We ran"

To be continued.


	7. I Will

Lost at Sea- My version

Ch.7: I Will

That night, the Chief gathered everyone in the Ceremony Hut. The Shaman was predicting the village's future.

"I see many Shuwai coming our way in the next week," the Shaman said. "Having more strength than we do"

Everyone gasped.

"We must do something" The Chief said.

"Only one can stop this from happening" the Shaman said. "A great kid with great strength and a great heart."

"Who?" The Chief said.

"The White Girl" the Shaman announced. Everyone gasped and looked at Maddy. Maddy lifted her head.

"What?" Maddy asked.

"The White Girl must reunite with the rest of our people and lead them into an attack so bold that the Shuwai will end our suffering" the Shaman spoke.

"You need to go Maddy" the Chief said. "You are the only one who can save us"

"What about Chen?" Maddy asked. "He's next in line of being Chief, why me?"

"Because you have more wisdom and strength than me" Chen said.

"What if I don't succeed?" Maddy asked.

"You will" Chen supported. Maddy looked at him than at the Chief.

"Will you help us?" the Chief asked. Everyone looked at her. Maddy stood up.

"I will" Maddy said bravely. The Chief smiled, nodding his head.

"You can choose two people to accompany you" the Chief said. Maddy turned to Chen and Kala.

"Can you two accompany me?" Maddy asked. They nodded.

"You will leave tomorrow morning" the Chief said. Maddy nodded.

To be continued.


	8. May the Spirits Guide You!

Lost at Sea-My version

Ch.8: May the Spirits Guide You!

That morning, Maddy, Kala and Chen were equipped with food to last a few days, weapons, a map and blankets. Kala carried the blankets, Chen carried the food and Maddy was the leader. She wore a brandish sword from the white attack years ago, she also wore the knife she used for hunting and had a rifle strapped to her back. She carried bullets in a leather pouch the Chief had given her.

Finally, it was the time of their departure. The whole village was up and the Chief came to the three along with the Shaman. The Shaman chanted as he sprinkled what looked like dust to her, as she bowed her head, it was for good luck and guidance. When he was done, Maddy looked up at the Chief.

"It is time." He said. Maddy nodded.

"I know" Maddy spoke.

"Great Spirits!" the Chief announced to the three out loud to the whole village. "We are very grateful for this kind-hearted young girl to help us with our rivalry with the Shuwai! May you Spirits guide her and her friends on this journey!"

The Chief came up to Maddy, he took off his necklace that had an arrow head at the end of the necklace, Maddy bowed her head as the Chief put it around her neck.

"You will need this" he said. Maddy lifted the arrowhead and looked at it. "To let you know the spirits are with you"

Maddy looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you sir" Maddy said bowing.

"Don't thank me, we thank you" the Chief spoke softly. Maddy nodded. The Chief opened his arms and Maddy walked closer to him, he put his arms around her and hugged her. Maddy hugged back and the Chief let go of her. He said one more thing. "Go"

Maddy nodded. The three turned to face the forest and they walked into the forest while the rest of the Nishaw Tribe watched.

"Good luck!" the Chief shouted. They continued on with Maddy leading. They were soon deep into the forest, where they couldn't see the tribe at all.

To be continued.

**A/N I know this one is short, but they won't be as short as this...its just starting getting good....**


	9. Missing Her

Lost at Sea- My version

Ch.9: Missing Her

Meanwhile, it had been a while since we heard from Cody, Bailey, Zack, London and Woody, they were on land by this time. Cody was still trying to figure a way to get off the island, they were still missing Maddy. Bailey was sitting on the sand, looking at the shore, thinking about Maddy. They all believed she was dead. Cody came up to her.

"Hey Bailey" he said taking a seat next to her. Bailey looked at him. "Something wrong?"

"I miss Maddy" Bailey said, saddened.

"I do too," Cody said. "She was amazing"

"She was very kind and strong." Bailey said. "I still am grateful that she saved you. I never saw anyone do anything like that. I wish she made it."

"I still think she shouldn't have died," Cody said. "but she was willing, I'm grateful that she saved my life too. She's a hero"

"She was something" Bailey said. "Remember back on the ship, when you and her played guitar and fiddle together, always singing, even though you didn't even know the words?"

"That was funny" Cody said. "Fly around my pretty little miss, fly around my daisy, fly around my pretty little miss, I don't know who to marry"

"That was funny" Bailey said. "And then the Arkansas Traveller"

"I don't know the words to this old song won't my dad be mad at me, I don't know the words this old song what should I do? what should I sing?" Cody sang. He laughed.

"She was a great musician" Bailey chimed. "I loved how she played piano when she could"

"She played that piano really well" Cody said. Bailey let a tear fall, then several tears fell. Cody wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I remember Maddy's last words before the storm," Bailey said. "I'm not going to answer, all I want is to get warm"

"She never picked a side in a fight" Cody said. "She never cared about right or wrong"

"I think she trusted both of us," Bailey said. "She didn't want a say in our fight"

"I feel really bad about that fight" Cody admitted.

"I do too." Bailey said. Bailey leaned her head against his chest. "But I still love you"

Cody was surprised.

"You love me?" Cody asked. Bailey lifted her head, staring into his eyes.

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" Bailey asked.

"Because," Cody said. "I love you too"

Bailey and Cody kissed for a brief second and Bailey tucked her head into Cody's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

To be continued.


	10. What Would Cody Say?

Lost at Sea-my version

Ch.10: What Would Cody Say?

For hours they walked, Maddy's sword clanked against her right leg and the rifle swayed against her back at every step she took. Maddy had her eyes glued to the map.

"How far are we?" Kala asked.

"We sure ain't close too halfway yet" Maddy said.

"We've been walking for hours" Kala complained.

"Let's take a break" Chen said.

"Yeah," Maddy agreed. "Take a break, I'll find where we are"

Kala and Chen sat down on two rocks, they drank out of the canteen they had been given. Maddy was sitting studying the map. Chen offered Maddy some water. Maddy took it and drank some, after she was done, she handed it back to Chen.

"So where are we?" Chen asked.

"Well closer than I thought" Maddy said. Maddy pointed to something on the map. "You see this river?"

Chen nodded.

"When we pass it, it's just straight on from there" Maddy navigated. "But by the looks of it, we won't get there till tomorrow afternoon"

"How long after we reach the river?" Kala asked.

"We might need to find a way across," Maddy said. "But after the river, we would probably, strongly, get there by tomorrow evening if we leave first thing in the morning"

"Alright" Chen said.

"Let's get some more covered," Maddy said. "Before it gets dark"

They got back up on their feet and continued on with Maddy leading.

That night, Maddy called it a night and they all set up camp right by a brook. Chen fetched some water right before the sun went down, it was pitch dark, all that there was in the way of light was the fire Chen and Maddy made, and the bright moon shining down upon the forest. Maddy was all wrapped up in a blanket, it was pretty chilly out in the woods. Chen stayed up guarding, keeping any eye for anything.

That morning, the fire had died down into embers but was still needed to be put out. She stomped the fire out, ashes went up in the air as Maddy's foot made contact with the scorched spot. She woke up Chen and Kala up. The sun was already rising. They ate some breakfast, packed up camp and started off again with Maddy still leading.

By mid-afternoon, they had crossed the river by making a small bridge. It wasn't a big river so it was easy to build a bridge. After the river, it all seemed easy. Maddy was walking while thinking of what to do when she reached the other village. What would she say? What would Cody say?

That's when it hurt her. Pain struck her heart, she was thinking about her friends and how she was separated from them. That was a tragic separation, probably right now her friends are either rescued, or stranded on an island or either worse dead. If they were rescued or stranded, they probably think she was dead. She let a tear fall while she was lost in her thoughts.

"Maddy?" Chen chimed as he walked with her. "Maddy..Maddy!"

Maddy shook her head.

"What?" Maddy asked.

"Are you okay?" Kala asked walking on her left.

"I'm fine" Maddy lied.

"Are you sure?" Chen asked.

"Yeah" Maddy lied once more. She looked back down on her map. "Come on, the village is not that far now"

They walked for another hour as night began to fall once more. They heard something and Maddy stopped.

"Wait," she whispered putting a hand out to motion a stop. "You hear that?"

It was the faint sound of beating drums, at first Maddy thought it was her mind playing tricks again but as they gained closer, it became more apparent that they were defiantly real drums. They were soon close enough to hear the chants.

"Ni Ka Wo Kon" it sounded like.

"That's a Nishawan chant" Chen said.

"We must be dead close" Maddy said. They soon picked up their pace and hurried to the camp. They walked up the clump of trees in front of them. They saw figures dancing around a campfire, while banging on hand drums or just dancing. It was indeed the other part of the Nishaw Tribe. But these Nishawans had huts as their homes not tepees. All the sudden, a group Nishawans grabbed Kala, Chen and Maddy. They brought them into the camp as prisoners. Maddy rolled her eyes at what happened, because it reminded her of the first time she met Nishawans. The drumming, chanting and dancing seized as the Chief came out.

"Who are these tresspassers?" he barked.

"Please," Maddy said. "I am Maddy and these are my friends Kala and Chen"

"Kala and Chen?" the Chief asked surprised.

"Yes sir," Maddy pleaded. "We were sent from our part of the Nishaw Tribe to seek help"

"With what?" the Chief barked.

"The Shuwai" Maddy said.

To be continued.


	11. If We Fall, Then You Fall With Us

Lost at Sea- My version

Ch.10: If We Fall, Then You Fall With Us

"The Shuwai?" the Chief said in a nasty tone. "We have not been in any fights along with the Shuwai"

"Well we have" Chen said. "My friend here and I ran from a group of Shuwai men who were about to attack us!"

"We are sorry," the Chief said. "No longer do we help our other part of our people"

"You have too!" Kala shouted. "We will be attacked!"

"And possibly wiped out!" Chen shouted.

"If we don't get your help Our Nishawan People will fall," Maddy said. Her voice saddened. "…and so will you"

The village erupted with gasps and began to talk.

"Silence!" the Chief shouted as he slammed his staff to the ground. Everyone silenced. He looked at Maddy. "If we don't help you how can the Shuwai make us fall?"

"They will find out about your hiding place if you help or not" Maddy said. "Once they wipe our section out, you'll be wiped out as well. We need your help!"

"Are we really going to listen to this?" asked a man.

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

"What if she's lying?!" another shouted.

"We are not lying!" Maddy shouted. "If we fall, then you fall with us"

"We cannot fight!" another shouted.

"Silence!" the Chief shouted. "This White Girl speaks with true wisdom from our brothers and sisters. We must help our family with the Shuwai."

"And how are we going to do that?" another asked.

"We will attack" the Chief said. "I will need volunteers"

No one stood up.

"Please," Maddy said. "We need your help! We do not have enough men from our part of the village to handle the Shuwai!"

A man stood up.

"I'll help" he said boldly. After of about a minute, many men began to stand up, saying they were going to help. Maddy looked around. After five more minutes, every man was up.

"Thank you" Maddy said.

"But," the Chief said. "We want you as our leader"

"What?!" Maddy shouted. "I can't lead!"

"Yes you can" Chen said. "And we will be beside you"

Maddy looked at the entire village.

"Alright," Maddy said. "I will do it"

"You leave first thing in the morning" the Chief said.

To be continued.


	12. Yes You Can

Lost at Sea-my version

Ch.12: Yes You Can

That evening, Maddy, Chen and Kala were given a place to sleep inside one of the many huts. Chen was already asleep in one bed as Maddy was still up, lying on her back against her bed, thinking. She was 17 years old, yet she was leading every man in the village to battle and possibly death. Maddy rolled over on her side and tried to sleep but she just couldn't. Maddy felt a hand on her arm. Maddy turned over and saw Kala.

"Are you okay?" she whispered softly.

"I can't sleep" Maddy said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know what to do tomorrow" Maddy said. "I'm leading half the village into battle and I don't know if I can handle that"

"Yes you can" Kala said. "You are strong, bold, brave and smart. You can do anything"

"I don't know" Maddy said.

"Maddy," Kala assured. "You are going to be a great leader. Don't doubt what you can do"

"What if I fail?" Maddy asked. "I can never return to the village"

"If you fail," Kala said. "We understand, you tried and that is all we ask for. For someone to try."

"Thanks Kala" Maddy said. "You're a great friend"

"You too" Kala said. Maddy hugged her and Kala went to bed. Maddy fell asleep after their talk. That morning, Maddy was up and out of her hut. She was beginning to think like a real leader. She used some things she learned from studying the Civil War and the Revolutionary War. Maddy wore a headband with a feather sticking out of it, she also had the rifle strapped to her back, she wore the sword at her belt and wore her knife on the other side. Chen walked up to her. His chest was bare and on his chest, he wore red paint in the shape of a handprint. He wore his hide pants and moccasins. He had a quiver stuck to his back and a bow, along with that was his knife. Maddy looked at her men. Every man had face paint on their faces and hand prints of red paint on their chests, on top of that, they were on their horses. The Chief gave Chen and Maddy each a horse. The Chief asked Maddy to come forward to him. There was a Shaman by his left side holding a bowl of black paint. The Shaman came to her and with two fingers he stuck in the bowl, he placed the paint across both her cheeks. The Chief also bid her good luck and Maddy shook his hand.

"May the Spirits Bless you" he said. Maddy nodded. Maddy walked to Kala who walked up to her. Maddy put a hand to her shoulder.

"Be careful Maddy," Kala said.

"Thanks" Maddy said. "For coming along with me on this journey"

"Your welcome" Kala said, tears rolled down her cheeks. Maddy hugged her.

"Don't worry," Maddy said as she let go of her. "I'll return so with Chen"

Kala nodded and Maddy walked towards her horse. She grabbed the reins and hopped on his back. Her horse was white with brown spots dotting his body; this horse also had a blue circle around his left eye.

"Good luck my brothers!" the Chief shouted. "And to our friend!"

The rest of the village chanted a good luck chant as Chen put it.

"Nac Ha Tohn!" they shouted.

"Ma Ba Wahn!" Chen shouted back.

"Ma Ba Wahn!" Maddy repeated. She soon rode to the front and gave out an order. "Let's go!"

Every horse galloped off with their owners on their backs, they rode into the forest and towards the Shuwai Tribe that was located not far from the village, it was more mid-point to the other village. Maddy called a halt when they saw the Shuwai village on top of the hill they stood upon.

"Archers go to that side of the hill" Maddy whispered pointing towards the grove of bushes not far from them. They got off their horses and silently walked to the other side with their horses still with them. Maddy jumped off her horse and tied her horse to a small tree. She walked over near a tree and looked. The Shuwai men were lining up for something…then it hit her.

"They are going to go soon" Maddy said. Maddy turned to the rest of the men. She untied her horse and climbed back on.

"Draw your weapons" Maddy whispered. "We're striking soon"

Her horse took a step back then forwards. She looked at Chen.

"Tell the Archers to open fire when I give the signal" Maddy told Chen. "You'll lead that section"

Chen nodded and rode away. Maddy turned back to the scene of the Shuwai Village. Chen rode over to the archers with quick speed. Maddy took a quick glance at him as he began to tell the archers. Maddy looked at the rest of her men. She sighed. She took a deep breath.

To be continued.

Nac Ha Than- "Good Luck Brothers"

Ma Ba Wahn- "Thank you Brothers"


	13. The Great Leader

Lost at Sea- My version

Ch.12: The Great Leader

Maddy waited for the right moment, her horse took a step backwards than forwards. Maddy looked at Chen who looked back at her. Maddy nodded, giving him the signal. Chen rose up, getting an arrow out of his quiver and lying it across the bow. He pulled back the string.

"FIRE!" he shouted. He was the first to fire and then came the rest of the Nishawan Archers. Maddy seized this chance.

"Ya!" Maddy shouted as she softly kicked her horse, she snapped the reins and the horse went galloping down the hills. The Shuwai men began to fire back, but Maddy drew her sword. "Come on lads!"

The rest of the men followed her as they charged into battle. They slammed into the Shuwai's lines and Maddy swung her sword, slicing many Shuwai in return. The battle commenced from there, many were falling. Maddy was hit in the arm with an arrow. She fell off her horse and slammed into the ground. Her horse galloped away freaked out, Maddy put her hand on the arrow that had hit her, she carefully broke off the stick as far as the stick could go, and she got up. Although her arm was bleeding terribly, she still had the heart to fight. She unstrapped her rifle and loaded it with a bullet. She aimed her gun at an archer. She fired the gun and the archer slammed into the ground. Maddy loaded her gun again and fired, every time she fired that gun, she hit someone.

When Maddy put her hand into her leather pouch, she searched for a cartridge, she couldn't feel anything in her bag, it was all gone. Maddy looked up frightened at the battle enraging. Shuwai soldiers were becoming stronger than the Nishawans. Maddy's eyes widened. She needed to get these men to strike harder. She threw her gun down and picked up her sword, there she went into battle.

"Come on lads!" Maddy shouted once more. "You can do this!"

She ran into combat, swinging her sword and stabbing many Shuwai. The Nishawans saw the brave Maddy going deeper into combat, deeper into the lines the Shuwai were in. She was getting badly injured and hurt. But that did not stop her, the Nishawans followed her and with great force they began to push back the Shuwai men.

By that next hour, the Shuwai retreated and the Nishaw Indians yelled their victory yell. Chen went searching for Maddy, she was nowhere to be seen. But finally, she appeared out of the dust that was up in the air from retreating Shuwai. She put her sword back into her holder. Chen ran to her and hugged her.

"Maddy," he cooed. "You're okay"

He accidently hit Maddy's wounded arm. She groaned in pain. Chen saw this and looked at her. He carefully touched her wounded arm. He looked at the arrow stuck inside her skin. He carefully pulled out the end causing Maddy to shout. He then tied her wound up with a rag. Maddy looked up at him.

"You'll be fine" he said. "Come on"

"Are you the White Girl who led these Nishawans into battle?" asked a man. Maddy and Chen turned around. It was a Shuwai.

"Y-yes" Maddy said, gulping.

"I am the Chief of the Shuwai" he said. Maddy gulped again.

To be continued.


	14. Where Ever You Are

Lost at Sea- My version

Ch.13: Where Ever You Are

"I want to say that we give up" the Chief said.

Maddy looked at him, confused.

"We are done fighting our enemy" the man spoke. "We are done fighting you"

"We won" Maddy whispered to herself.

"Please come into the camp," the Chief said. "To make our surrender official"

Maddy nodded and she motioned the remaining Nishawans into the village. She walked alongside with the Chief.

That night, after the Chief had made the surrender official. He offered his land, but Maddy turned it down, saying all that the Nishaw Tribe wanted was no more war. He offered escort back to the Nishaw camp but Maddy turned that down as well. Every Nishaw man left came with her back to the camp.

The result of passing the bloody field was horrid. Horses, men and weapons littered the ground. Maddy felt tears come to her eyes but she continued to walk. Maddy had over 200 Nishawans in the beginning but then she was down to 150. It may had not been a lot in your book, but it was a lot in her book. They all returned that night, giving out the news of the victory and the news of the fallen. Maddy and Chen reunited with Kala and Maddy's wound was treated even more with spice that eased the pain.

That next morning, Chen, Kala and Maddy headed out once more back to their part of the village. They crossed the land so familiar to them they didn't even need a map. Instead of just going home, they looked around the beautiful land. They even took a dip in the river when they came to it. Maddy was able to wash all of the dirt and dust on her face. They set up camp that night.

Maddy was the only one up, she was sitting near the campfire. Her right leg was extended and she rested her arm across her left knee, while holding a twig in her left hand. She balanced herself with her right hand on the ground as she thought hard. She threw the twig in the fire. She was thinking about the battle but then her mind pondered about her friends Cody, Bailey, Zack, London and Woody. She looked up to the clear sky that the stars dotted.

"I miss you guys" she whispered, softly. "…where ever you are"

Meanwhile, the gang's fire was dying slowly. Cody was the only one still up. He turned his head to the crackling fire that spit up small flames. He sighed. He felt a tear come to his eye. He remembered all the times he had with her. Playing music together, dragging each other into trouble along with their friends, telling each other of old memoires with friends and home, making up stories and just laughing. She had something he had met in no other girl, even Bailey. They shared a special connection. They were like brother and sister. Cody sighed as he let another tear fall.

That next morning, Zack went fishing. Cody was thinking more ideas about how to get off the island while walking with Bailey to help fetch water. He was lost in his thoughts, while he had his fists jammed into his pockets. Bailey put a hand on his arm. She looked at him. Cody looked down at her. They stared in each other's eyes as they walked. Bailey wrapped her arm through his arm and chained them together. They came closer as they walked.

London and Woody were in front of Bailey's and London's so called "hut", Woody was "styling" London's hair, while she continued to pretend that this island was a resort. Zack came up to them with pounds of fish.

"Hey guys" he greeted as he set down the fish "Where's Bailey and my dorky brother?"

"They went for water" Woody said.

"Together?" Zack said. Woody nodded.

"Well they won't come back for another three hours" Zack complained.

"Why?" Woody asked.

"Because they are too in love to just "get water" Zack said. "For all we know, they could just be taking long walks and laughing at each other's lame jokes."

Zack was so insensitive about Maddy. Bailey was the only one Cody could turn to when missing the great kid.

To be continued.


	15. I Give You Shawiran!

Lost at Sea-my version

Ch.14: I Give you Shawiran!

That night, the heroes had return, and the Chief came to them and Maddy gave the great news.

"We have taken victory!" Maddy shouted. Everyone cheered and clapped. "No longer shall the Shuwai Tribe attack us!"

The Nishaw Tribe celebrated and held a ceremony of the homecoming warriors. During the Ceremony, the Chief called up Maddy. Maddy came up to him as the dancing, drumming and chanting stopped. Maddy and Chief stood in front of the fire.

"You are now one of us!" the Chief said to the whole village. "You have achieved the goal we needed to achieve for years and now we present to you our gratitude and your name"

"My name?" Maddy asked looking at Chen and Kala.

"Yes," the Chief said. "You have become one of us! You have the heart, the strength, the love and the trust of the Nishawiera!"

The Shaman came up to her with a bowl. He put his two fingers into the bowl and then painted her face with the paint. She had two red lines across both her cheeks and one dark blue line against her bridge of her nose.

"Great spirits!" the Chief began again. "I give you Shawiran!"

The Shaman then placed a necklace around her neck of a carving. It was a bear. Shawiran (Pron.-Shaw-E-Rahn" meant Strong Bear in the Nishaw language. The bear symbolized love, bravery and fearless in the Nishaw village. Maddy also received a woven cape-like clothing. It had a nice symbol in the front and Maddy looked at the village.

"You are now one of us Shawiran" he said. Maddy smiled at her people. "Shawiran will be our War Leader if we ever get into war again!"

Everyone erupted in cheers and the dancing came up again. Chen and Maddy danced together while everyone chanted. Maddy played the hand drum while they danced.

Everything went great from there. Maddy found her place in the village and was praised as the War Hero of the Nishaw Tribe. You may think this story is over, but no, there is still much to tell.

To be continued.


	16. Reunited at Last!

Lost at Sea- my version

Ch.15: Reunited at Last!

A few days had passed ever since Maddy and her friends returned. It was beginning to be twilight as Maddy came back into the camp with food. Kids came running to her as she gave the food to the women to prepare. The kids circled around her as they repeatedly called her "Indian name" and her real name.

"Alright guys" Maddy said as she bent down to pick up the smallest child. The child looked at her and took her feather. He dropped the feather and Maddy set him down to get the feather but the boy was too quick. He picked up the feather and ran with it, having Maddy chance him.

"Come on Uero!" she shouted laughing. The boy ran around the village as everyone watched Maddy chase to kid, they smiled. Maddy was great with children. The other kids chased her and finally she was playfully tackled into the ground. She landed on the ground as the kids pounced on her. Maddy smiled and laughed.

Chen walked up to the children.

"Chen help me?" Maddy asked.

"You didn't help get the last barrel of corn off to trade" he joked.

"Come on!" Maddy said. "You know your father had to talk to me!"

"Well my back was aching!" Chen shouted, laughing.

"Come on we just got back from a battle and all you can think about is your back?" Maddy joked.

"Well it still hurts from when you tackled me on our way back" Chen joked back.

"Oh," Maddy said. "Touché"

Chen laughed. All the sudden, guards herded in some outsiders into the village. The kids got off of Maddy as she got up. Chen and Maddy looked at each other. The Chief came out.

"Who are these people?" he asked.

"They are more white people" the guard said. The Chief looked at the guard.

"Garthan Ta" the Chief said.

"Na Si Jan" came a voice. The Chief looked at her as Maddy appeared to the five.

She looked at the five kids. She began to recognize them. When she fully did, she gasped and put her hand to her mouth. When she removed it, she walked closer to them. They looked up and saw Maddy.

"Maddy?" they all exclaimed. Maddy nodded/

"Shawiran who are these people?!" the Chief barked.

"They are my friends, the kids I was with when we were drifted" Maddy said.

"These are the kids you had on that ship?" Chen asked. Maddy nodded.

"What should we do?" the guard asked Maddy.

"Let them go" Maddy said. They let go of the prisoners. Maddy ran to them and they all formed a group hug.

"We thought you were dead!" Cody exclaimed.

"I thought you were all dead!" Maddy said back. "Glory"

"Look at you!" Bailey said. "Why are you covered in face paint and cuts?"

"I just got back from a battle" Maddy said.

The Guard walked to the Chief.

"Should we execute these kids?" he asked.

"No Neshu" the Chief said. "They are friends of Shawiran"

Neshu nodded.

That night, they all were gathered around a campfire. Chen and Kala were with them.

"So what was this battle?" Bailey asked.

"We went to our other brothers and sisters on the other side of the island for help" Chen said.

"We basically needed reinforcements for fighting the Shuwai" Maddy finished.

"And what happened?" Cody asked.

"We won," Maddy said.

"When we returned, my father was so pleased with Maddy that he finally made her one of us." Kala said.

"Really?" Bailey asked. Maddy nodded.

"Gave me a name and everything" Maddy boasted.

"What's your name?" Woody asked.

"Its easy Woody," London said. "Its Ma-"

London paused trying to remember her name.

"Maddy" Bailey reminded.

"No that's not it" London said. Maddy rolled her eyes.

"It's Shawiran" Kala said.

"Shawi-what?" Zack said.

"Shawiran" Chen replied. "Meaning "Great Bear"

"Wow" Cody said. "In Nishawan tradition doesn't the bear mean kind-hearted but aggressive?"

"Yeah" Chen said. "How'd you know that?"

"I learned about it a few years ago" Cody said. "What does your name mean?"

"Chen?" Chen asked. "My real name's Chentin and it means "Bold Lion""

"It's a common name" Kala said. "My name means "Great Maid"

"Also common" Chen added.

"Wow" Cody said. "Is Maddy's name common?"

"No," Kala said. "It is rare to find a girl named Shawiran, normally it would be a boy's name but that is also rare."

"I did not know that" Maddy said. Chen and Kala laughed. "You still got some things to teach me"

"We got a lot to teach you" Chen added.

"Hey!" Maddy defended.

"No offense" Kala said. Everyone laughed.

"It's great to see you still on ground" Maddy said to the rest.

"It's great to see you" Cody said. "I can't believe you made it through that storm, and let alone the battle"

"Yeah sure was a bloody one" Maddy said. "So how you guys ended up on this island?"

"After the storm we followed the direction of waves" Bailey said. "We spent the first day looking for you."

Maddy smiled.

"We really care about you Maddy" Cody said.

"I care about you guys too" Maddy said.

To be continued.


	17. They're Back!

Lost at Sea-my version

Ch.16: They're Back!

That next week was filled with Maddy, Chen and Kala teaching the newcomers of the way of the Nishaw life, they all enjoyed it, except for London who kept asking where she could find a tanning salon or something like that.

It was mid-day, Maddy, Chen and Zack were hunting. Zack and Chen kept getting into fights because of their differences.

"I say we build a trap!" Zack said.

"I say we just kill the thing right there!" Chen said.

"Would you two shut up?!" Maddy shouted as she kept her eyes on a doe not far from her. "Chen give me your bow and an arrow"

Chen handed her his bow and an arrow.

"There's no way you can kill that thing with one arrow" Zack said. Maddy set the arrow across the bow and pulled the string back, she let go and the arrow soared through the air hitting the doe right in the side. The doe fell and Zack was wide-eyed.

"Never mind" he said. As they made their way to the poor dead deer, they heard a yell. It was an Indian call they all looked up and saw Shuwai Indians heading their way.

"They're back!" Chen exclaimed. "Hurry let's get to the village!"

They all scurried off as they heard the Shuwai shouts. They ran into the village screaming their hearts out.

"SHUWAI!!!! SHUWAI!!!!" they shouted over and over again. Every villager looked at them. Maddy came up to the Chief.

"The Shuwai…" Maddy shouted as she panted. "They're back!"

To be continued.


	18. I Promise

Lost at Sea-My version

Ch.18: I Promise

"No," the Chief said.

"What should we do?" Maddy panted out.

"Get all the women and children out of here," the Chief said. "Get the men ready to fight"

Maddy nodded and ran into the middle of the field to Kala.

"Kala get all the women and children out of here," Maddy said. "But we need all the men we could get"

Bailey came up to Cody and grabbed his hand. Cody looked at Bailey.

"Go with Kala" Cody told her.

"What? What about you?" Bailey asked, beginning to get what he was saying.

"What about me?" Cody asked.

"Aren't you going to come?" Bailey asked. Cody was silent. Then he spoke.

"I'm staying" he said. "I'm going to help"

Tears fell down her face as she fell into his arms and buried her head against his hard chest.

"No," she pleaded. "Don't"

"I have too" Cody said. "They need as many men as they can get"

"No I won't leave" Bailey said. "Not without you"

Cody separated himself and Bailey, holding both her hands.

"Go," he said. "I'll be alright"

"No" Bailey said. "What if you don't make it?"

"He'll make it out of this" Chen assured.

"What if he doesn't?" Bailey snapped.

"I will" Cody soothed as he pulled her into another hug, Bailey stained his shirt with her tears.

"Promise me you'll return" she begged.

"I promise" Cody said. Bailey let go of him and Cody put her hand on her cheek. Bailey nodded as Cody wiped her tears away with his thumb. Bailey leaned in and kissed him. Cody wrapped his arms around her as they kissed. They broke apart. "Go"

Bailey nodded and kissed him briefly. She walked over to Kala.

"I love you Cody," she said before walking off.

"I love you too" Cody replied. Kala and Bailey walked off after gathering the women and children, leaving the men behind. Zack, Woody and London joined up with Kala and Bailey, not even saying good-bye to their friend/brother. Cody watched them walk deeper into the forest, Maddy came up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on" she said.

To be continued.


	19. The Last Strike

Lost at Sea-my version

Ch.19:The Last Strike

Cody was equipped with a knife, a bow and a quiver full of arrows. He was shirtless and was given a mark on his left of his breastplate. It was a handprint, he was given a bow and some arrows. Maddy wore face paint and had her sword at her side. She also had her knife, she also wore her necklace. She was bare feet like the rest of the men. Quietly, they waited.

Cody was next to Maddy.

"They ain't here yet" Maddy said.

"We must have ran pretty fast" Cody said. Chen came up to them. He wore face paint, and a red handprint on his chest, he was fully equipped with a bow and some more arrows.

All the sudden, the Shuwai popped out of the trees and bushes and opened fire with arrows. The Nishaw fought back, even though many were hit. Cody withdrew an arrow and he set it across his bow and fired. It hit a Shuwai, he pulled back his fist in victory.

"Yes," he said. He withdrew another arrow and fired. The Shuwai charged at them after a few minutes of just firing arrows at each other. Maddy, Cody, Chen and all the rest who were still up withdrew their knives/swords and they charged to the Shuwai. They all engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Maddy was slicing her sword across many Shuwai necks and chests causing them to fall and die. Maddy was tackled to the ground, her sword flew out of her hands and the Shuwai got on top of her. He lowered his knife against her throat, but Maddy nailed him in the face with her fist, but the knife slipped and slit a bit of her jaw. She kicked the Shuwai off of her and took the knife in her hand. She threw it at him, causing it to land in his body. He soon shouted in last shout and died. Cody was engaged in another combat of two Shuwai Indians, but Maddy came to the rescue. She took care of one while Cody fought the other.

The battle raged on and on, many were falling. Maddy, Cody and Chen were getting worn down but they kept on fighting. Maddy was battling it out with a Shuwai with an axe and a Shuwai with a knife. Cody finished up a fight, and saw Maddy fighting for her life. She blocked every strike but barely. Every move she made, she wounded up getting a cut, scrape or bruise.

Finally, something slammed right into her shoulder. She slumped forward.

"Maddy!" Cody shouted as he ran towards her. Maddy swung her sword, hitting the man with the axe in the head. He shouted in pain and fell. Maddy fell to the ground soon afterwards as Cody took care of the one with knife. Maddy breathed heavily as the blood poured out of her shoulder. Cody punched the Shuwai Man and kicked him in the groin. He slumped forward and Cody kicked him again, he hit the ground and Cody quickly ran to Maddy's side. He knelt down by her side as she breathed.

"Maddy," he breathed. Maddy closed her eyes, but still breathed. She opened her eyes.

"C'dy" she said softly.

"I'm here Maddy," he said. Maddy's eyes widened as the Shuwai was behind Cody.

"CODY!" she managed to say.

Cody turned and the Shuwai swung his knife at Cody, Cody backed up a bit, the blade slicing through his shirt, getting a deep gash along his forearm. He howled in pain as he clutched his wound. He fell to the ground, on his stomach. Right besides Maddy, the Shuwai man picked up Cody by the shirt, he was pretty strong. He then tossed Cody to the ground like he was some teddy bear. Cody landed on the ground right by Maddy's side, he was facing downwards. The man was about to stab Cody when all the sudden something hit the man's chest and he fell down on his knees and died. Maddy lowered her left arm, groaning in pain. She had thrown her knife at the man. She was hurting, though badly. Her hand shook rapidly as she laid it on the ground, letting her scarred hand rest.

To be continued.


	20. Hello?

Lost at Sea-my version

Ch.19: Hello?

Bailey and Kala appeared out of their hiding place from bushes they hid in, they came into the village along with the rest of the village. They saw the aftermath, the village looked like a wreck, tepees were set on fire by torches, dead people scattered the ground in different positions. It was heartbreaking, weapons, swords, knives, arrows, spears littered the ground. Bailey looked for any sign of life.

A few were still alive, but badly injured. Bailey walked across the bloody field, scanning where once stood a proud village. Although they won, the village was destroyed, battered into ruins. She looked around and saw a few Indians walk across the field. She saw two bodies next to each other, once she recognized one she ran as fast as she could. She stopped and fell on her knees. She looked at the body of her boyfriend. She began to say something.

"Cody, wake up," she begged. "It's me Bailey"

No sound came from him, no mumble or moan. She put her hand on his forearm and felt something wet. She looked at her hand and saw the blood staining her hand. She gasped and leaned her head against his chest, pressing her ear against his chest, trying to hear some sign of life. She heard the sound the heartbeat, but it sounded a little faint. She removed her head from his chest and put her hand on his forehead. She removed some loose strands of hair out his eyes. She looked at his bruised face, he had a bloodied nose, and a black-eye. His lip was busted open and a few bruises appeared on his jaw. She heard a moaning, praying it was Cody. But she looked and saw Maddy, groaning. The arrow was still stuck to her shoulder.

"Maddy," Bailey breathed as she got up and ran to her side.

"Hey Ba'ly" she greeted in a soft tone. Bailey sat beside her, she held her hand. Maddy turned her head slightly, look at Cody for a second then back up at her. "He's still around"

"I know" Bailey said.

"He's just knocked out" Maddy said. "That boy saved me from death"

"Really?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah," Maddy told her. "Tackled an Ind-Indian."

"Are you alright?" Bailey asked.

"Jus' hurts" Maddy said.

"Rest," Bailey said. Maddy closed her eyes, and fell into a deep slumber.

"You guys alright?" he asked. He saw Maddy and Cody's condition. "We better get these two to the Shaman"

Chen whistled over a group of Nishaw Indians and said something in the Nishawan language.

They lifted both Maddy and Cody and carried them to the Ceremony Hut that remained untouched. They laid them there, near the fire. The Shaman began to chant something to the Great Spirits as he got down to Maddy, and carefully pulled out the arrow. Maddy shouted in pain, giving out the sense that she was still alive. The arrow came out of her body, but blood still poured. The Shaman chanted another such great chant.

He then moved to Cody, sprinkled some spice that would ease the pain on his arm. Cody winced in pain, and moaned. Bailey, who was kneeling beside him, looked up at the Shaman.

"White Boy and Shawiran lives!" the Shaman announced to the whole tribe. The whole tribe erupted in cheers. These two were believed to be dead as they were brought into the Hut, and the villagers began to morn. But because of what happened, the villagers were praising again. But still mourned their loves ones who lost their lives in battle, Maddy and Cody looked at each other. Zack, London, Woody and Bailey helped Cody stand up. He looked around. Maddy, however, was too injured to get up.

"What did the Shaman chant?" Cody asked.

"He prayed to the great Lakana" Chen said. "God of Healing"

"He also chanted to Shakana Goddess of Life" Kala said. The Chief came to his heroes.

"Great Shawiran," the Chief said. "Once again you have saved our village"

"I'm sorry," Maddy said. "I thought they were done for good"

"It is not your fault" the Chief said. "It is in the past"

Maddy smiled. Cody smiled as his arm was draped around Bailey's shoulders and she supported him. The Chief slowly walked up to Cody.

"White Boy," the Chief said. Cody looked at him. The Chief pulled out something out. It was a necklace. "We thank you for your help. Thank you for helping Shawiran and my son Chentin"

Cody nodded as the Chief placed the necklace around his neck.

"This is the Figure of Jakana" he said. "God of War, God of Sky and One of Four of our Creators"

Cody looked at the necklace, it was stone carving of an eagle. All the sudden, a voice was heard.

"Hello?"

To be continued.


	21. I'll Return

Lost at Sea-my version

Ch.20: I'll Return

Two figures appeared out of the bushes as everyone took alarm. Cody took out his small knife, but before them, appeared to be familiar to Cody, Bailey, Maddy, Woody, Zack and London.

"Mr. Moseby?" everyone exclaimed. Cody put his knife away.

"Oh my gosh!" Mr. Moseby said. "We found you all!"

"You kids are alright!" cried the second person, which was the teacher Ms. Tutwheiller. A man stopped forward, spear at hand. Mr. Moseby and Ms. Tutwheiller feared.

"Oh," Mr. Moseby said. "Please don't-"

"Na Si Jan" Maddy said to the man as she still laid on the ground, really injured, blood still oozing out. She stepped up to him, she motioned to lower his spear with her arm. "Yuko Han Kan Sin"

The man nodded and stepped away. Mr. Moseby stepped forward to the hurt Maddy.

"Maddy," Mr. Moseby said. "What happened to you?"

"How did you find us?" Maddy asked.

"We found the boat washed up to shore," Mr. Moseby said. "We saw that it read S.S Tipton when we came across it."

"The S.S Tipton is here?" Zack asked stepping up to Mr. Moseby.

"We can get back on the ship?" London asked.

"Yes," Mr. Moseby said. "Please, you have been gone for at least two months"

"Two months?!" Zack said as if surprised.

"It has been a long time hasn't it" Ms. Tutwheiller said. "Please let's return to the ship, before these people attack us"

"These men will not attack you" Maddy said roughly, from where she laid down.

"How would you know?" Ms. Tutwheiller asked.

"She is one of them" Kala said.

"On-One of them?" Mr. Moseby stuttered, in his usual way.

"Shawiran fought the vicious Shuwai twice, coming out nearly dead" Chen said. "She has reunited both parts of our tribe."

"Wait, wait," Ms. Tutwheiller said. "Who are you?"

"We are the Nishawniera Tribe," the Chief said.

"The Nishaw?" Ms. Tutwheiller asked. "But you were all wiped-"

"They migrated here after they were captured 300 years ago. Every since then they lived here." Maddy said, roughly. Her voice was quivering, she was starting to die.

"Well please," Mr. Moseby said. "Can you get up?"

Maddy shook her head.

"Shawiran is too injured to get up" the Chief said.

"Then we have to get her in a boat." Mr. Moseby said. "She will die out here if we don't send her back to modern Medicare"

The Chief was about to disagree, but he nodded his head instead. He said something in the Nishawan language and two men transported Maddy to the shoreline. The village followed. Maddy was loaded onto the boat Mr. Moseby and Ms. Tutwheiller came in. A boy walked up to her.

"Please don't go Shawiran," it was Uero. Maddy lifted her hand, laying it on his cheek.

"Don't worry Uero," Maddy whispered softly. "I'll return"

She brushed a tear coming out of his eye. He handed her something. It was a painting.

"I painted this for you," he said. "Before those mean Indians attacked again"

Maddy took the picture. She took a good look at it.

"Tok Are" Maddy said, meaning "Good Job"

Uero smiled. He walked away to his mom. The Chief came up to her.

"Shawiran," he said as he placed her cape she received the day she got her name. He laid to down on her. "We thank you for what you have done for us. We hope to see your face soon."

Maddy nodded.

"Don't worry," Maddy said. "I'll return someday"

The Chief smiled.

"Naj Harkan" the Chief said.

"Naj Harkan" Maddy replied. The Chief walked away, next came Chen and Kala. Kala spoke first.

"We'll miss you Shawiran" Kala said. "You taught us a lot about your world"

Maddy smiled.

"Someday we wish to visit your world" Chen said. "We will someday"

"Next time I come," Maddy paused, a surge of pain went through her. "I'll take you back with me, if that's alright with your father"

Kala and Chen smiled.

"But I will return" Maddy said. All three of them grinned. Kala pulled out something.

"The women of the tribe wanted me to give this to you" Kala said. It was my sword. "To hang up somewhere"

I smiled as she put in the boat. Chen came up to me.

"You are a great girl Maddy," Chen said. "I really admire your bravery and well what do you call it, trust."

"You're a great man Chen," Maddy spoke. "I call you a man because you prove to be one. You're strong, brave, hopeful and you were there when I was down. You're a great man."

Chen smiled. He took off his necklace. He set it into the boat.

"This is my necklace," Chen said. "I want you to have because this necklace can show you the way back"

Maddy smiled. Maddy grabbed his hand before he walked away.

"Good luck when you become Chief" Maddy said. "Wish I could be there,"

"You need to heal" Chen said.

"I'll miss you Chentin" Maddy said. Cody came to them.

"It's time to go" Cody said. Maddy nodded.

"Naj Harkan" Maddy said to Chen.

"Naj Harkan" Chen said. Everyone climbed into the boat and they rowed to the ship, Maddy watched the village wave good-bye. Maddy let a tear slip, she was going to miss that place. Chentin watch her dissapear to the ship about a mile away. His father looked at him.

"Go with her"

To be continued.


	22. Wait for Me!

Lost At Sea-my version

Ch.21: Wait for Me!

"What?" Chentin asked, looking at his father.

"I said join her" the Chief said. "It is not every day you meet someone like her, besides you could learn a lot about her people if you go. Go ahead son"

"But what about becoming a Chief?" Chen asked.

"Until you wish to return, Kala will be next in line" the Chief said. Chentin looked at him.

"Alright," Chentin said hugging his father.

"Hurry son" the Chief said. Chentin hugged Kala and soon ran into the water.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Chentin screeched. The Chief laughed as the boat stopped and he fell into the water.

"Chentin!" Maddy said as he was loaded onto the boat. Chentin ran to her side, he grabbed her hand. "What are you doing here?"

"My father told me to go with you" Chen said. Cody and Bailey looked at each other, then at Maddy smiling.

"Don't you want to become Chief?" Maddy asked.

"I'll return one day," he said. "But I rather be with you, you learned about my people. I want to learn about your's."

Maddy smiled.

"Chentin," Maddy began. "I wanted to say this for a long time, but I lo-"

She didn't finish her sentence. With everybody watching, Chen's lips pressed against her's for a short while. He pulled away, staring at the shocked Maddy.

"Wow," was all she could say. "You feel the same way?"

"Why did I just kiss you?" Chen asked.

"Oh," said Maddy. Bailey snickered. Maddy looked at her. "Watch it"

Bailey nodded. I smiled at Chentin.

"Well," Mr. Moseby began. "Looks like we have a new student, I'm sure we will find a good place for you to stay, uh-"

"Chentin" Chen replied. "Or just Chen."

Mr. Moseby nodded.

"Looks like you're going to get an education" Maddy said softly. She winced in pain as another surge of pain came through her body. Chentin put his hand on her's that rested on her chest.

"Go Har" Chen whispered. Maddy nodded. Cody moved out of Chen's way as Chen went over to seat besides her. "Rest Shawiran"

The way back to the S.S Tipton was quiet thereafter, Maddy managed to stand again with Chen's help. As she came back on board of the ship entering through the main lobby, everyone stared at both Chen and Maddy.

Maddy was back in her own room in matter of minutes, she was under the covers trying to fall asleep while a doctor came.

When the next morning came, Chen and Cody both stopped by the cabin to see their girlfriends. Chen saw Maddy was back up on her feet on a crouch from a serious sprained ankle.

"Maddy," he breathed as he walked over to her. "You're back on your feet!"

Maddy turned her head to look at Chen, there was a cut underneath her eye and one that slashed across her cheek. six stitches were stitched on her forehead from another cut. She wore gauze from her left shoulder down to her right side. Chen and Cody both had a few stitches from battle and Cody had a broken arm which he wore in a cast. They soon headed off to school and life was never the same.

THE END

"Go Har"- Rest


End file.
